bakuganbattlebrawlersnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation Wiki
Welcome to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation Wiki It has been ten years since the end of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge . The Brawlers have retired from their trade and have started families of their own while passing down the Bakugan tradition down to their children and creating a whole new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. With the arrival of a new generation also comes a new threat, one capable of destroying the universe in a split second. In turn, this starts a new adventure for a new generation. The Next Generation Main Characters - The New Six Nadeshiko Kuso - Daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. She is the leader and the Pyrus Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Danny Marukura - Son of Marucho Marukura and Katie Lowery. He is the techie and the Aquos Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Liam Volan - Son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is the Ventus Brawler and comedian of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Jackie Kazami - Daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is the Haos Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Darren Kazami - Son of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. He is the Ventus Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Serena Gilbert - Daughter of Billy Gilbert and Julie Makimoto. She is the Subterra Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Livvie Phantom- Daughter of Spectra Phantom. She is the Darkus Brawler of the new generation of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Other Protagonists Madeleine- Daughter of Anubias. She is a Darkus Brawler. Abigail- Daughter of Anubias. She is a Darkus Brawler. Laurie- Daughter of Anubias. She is a Darkus Brawler, Nila - Daughter of Hydron and Marissa. She is a Subterra Brawler. Antagonists Minor antagonists Nel - Daughter of Shuji . She is the bittersworn rival of Nadeshiko Kuso much like her father before her. Anti-Heroes Villains Naumar - The main antagonist of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation''.'' Ivy - A side antagonist of ''Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation. Other Characters Rose Osamu - A minor character who gives the Brawlers advice when they need help. Hana Osamu - A minor character who helps the Brawlers out with any technological problems they might be having. David Kuso - Nadeshiko's older brother who serves as a great source of moral support for the Brawlers and also occasionally provides assistance. External links #BBB-Next-Generation - Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation group on deviantART Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation - Link to the story. Note Please do not make edits to this wikia. This includes adding pages for unapproved OCs, creating new user accounts connected to this wikia and even making minor edits. If you see a mistake in one of the articles or if you'd like to have something added, please contact the owners of the wikia at our deviantARTs: CarlieChii (Angelbird's dA) ventus-princess (Ventusgurl's dA) Latest activity Read More Category:Browse